Not a Day Goes By
by JehanneLaPucelle
Summary: Brief summary: AU; One-shot; Fiyero’s thoughts on Elphaba's death, set to the song "Not A Day Goes By," by Lonestar.


/N: The lyrics are from the song Not A Day Goes By, © Lonestar, and the characters are from Wicked, © Stephen Schwartz, Gregory Maguire, and Winnie Hozelrman. I do not own anything here, except the idea J I hope you enjoy!!

Brief summary: AU; Fiyero's thoughts on Elphaba's death.

Not A Day Goes By

_Got a picture of you_

_I carry in my heart_

_Close my eyes to see it_

_When the world gets dark…_

Fiyero Tiggular smiled to himself as he stared down at her picture. The woman's raven hair fell down to her shoulders, contrasting sharply with her emerald green skin. Her dark brown eyes gleamed with mischief and a rare smile flitted shyly around her normally-sardonic mouth. She did not smile easily, especially not when she was being photographed. But he had begged her—and so she did. For him. Only for him…

_Got a memory of you_

_I carry in my soul_

_Wrap it close around me_

_When the nights get cold. _

He remembered every second of the day that picture was taken. He'd purchased a camera just that morning, because the two of them were going on a picnic. He'd picked her up outside of the girl's dorm at Shiz. She'd dressed casually—for her anyway. Which meant that she was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that fell to her ankles, and her usual boots. Fiyero found himself grinning, remembering how he'd teased her about those shoes. "Planning on killing a horde of invading cockroaches?" He'd asked, tugging lightly at her hair.

She'd swatted his hand away. "Of course not. They're just shoes, Fiyero."

"But it's so warm out here. Why don't you take your shoes off and we can go walking through the grass?" It was a childish idea, and she laughed at him.

"My feet are going to blend in." But she took off her shoes. "Look. Even my toenails are green." She was beaming, laughing at herself— and not in the dark habit so common of her. This was different, and Fiyero wanted to capture it.

He pulled out the camera and snapped her picture.

_It still amazes me_

_That I lie here…_

_Wishing you were next to me_

_With your head against my heart_

After lunch, the two of them had stretched out on the grass, underneath a tall, overhanging tree. Elphaba had rested her head timidly on his chest, closing her eyes while Fiyero stroked her hair, murmuring to her. They'd fallen asleep like that, waking several hours later to find the sun had set and dew now covered their clothes.

She'd jumped to her feet, her face as dark as the grass at their feet. "We have to get back," she muttered, half to herself. Pulling on her boots, she tied them swiftly. She'd grabbed Fiyero's hand and dragged him down the path after her. He hadn't protested, glad that she wasn't frightened anymore.

At the door to her dorm, she'd paused, turned to him. "Thank you, for a wonderful afternoon." Her voice was soft, so soft he'd had to bend down to hear her.

"You're welcome," he'd answered. Then he'd surprised both of them, by kissing her.

She had stared at him, shock and confusion n her eyes. He had kissed her again, and all her fear melted away.

"Thank you," she whispered, going into her room. She had shut the door, waving to him from the window as he walked away down the street…

_After all this time_

_You're still with me, it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside…_

"Oh Elphaba," Fiyero murmured to the empty office. "Not a day goes by." He snapped the locket shut, tucked it into his desk drawer. Standing up, he grabbed his coat. Walked out of the dreary office and into the crisp September day. He found himself walking toward the park. He stopped at the florists; bought a single red rose. Carrying it inside his jacket, he walked into the park. Up to their tree. Kneeling on the grass he placed the flower up against the tree.

_Not a day goes by _

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time _

_You're still with me its true _

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside…_

_Not a day goes by _

_That I don't think of you._

He stood up, brushed the dirt and grass from his pants, and walked home.


End file.
